Clan Invasion of Inverness
by Alexkubel
Summary: the year is 3051 the clans are sweeping across the inner sphere. we follow the lesser world of Inverness, within the rule of house Kurita. the world is a producer of replicas of clan mechs, they cannot let it stay out of their control, lest the shipments get to other worlds. but the fighting will be costly for the world is not without defenses. only one thing is sure Explosions.
1. prolouge

(A/N this is a Prologue epilogue thing)

Sissy looked though the list of the dead, this was a conflict that had caused millions to die, she looked for one name, Karl Lupton, the man who had saved her life. She wanted to see him again, she knew if she couldn't find him on this list, she had already checked the list of those missing in action; she was at L already, only a little longer until she had her answer.

Cassandra stared at the looming machine. A mass of technology made and programmed over the war, sitting idle waiting for a power supply that would probably never come. She knew she would probably never see it function, but it was the only remaining symbol of her brother. A summoner, the Omnimech he had piloted, lay connected by many pipes and cables, hidden deep below the city. Soon it'd be moved to a new place, to leave this world, out of the hornets' nest.

Field Marshal Hugh Brown, lay motionless in the medical bed, somewhere between unconscious and asleep, even the clan's medical technology could have saved his leg. He may never pilot a 'Mech again. His mind was blank, a dreamless sleep, and a sad state for a man who had been so skilled and honourable. His urbanmech sat in the cargo hold of a dropship, in a couple of hours he would be leaving the world, not that he knew it now, if he couldn't pilot a 'Mech, he could teach, that was certain. If he wasn't needed to hunt HMS Clergy.

A plume of smoke rose high into the sky, a very tell tail sign of what was producing it as HMS Clergy steamed across the open sea. The ship was hunted by everything, aircraft prowled the skies, ships scoured the seas, and even dropships hunted them. But there was those places, U-boat pens, small coastal villages that supplied them. They would fight for however long it took. But they would eventually win, and they may never see this victory themselves but their grandchildren may.

The AXDR corp. Elemental production line began to produce again, only 7 days after production had halted as the war neared its end, the AXDR Elementals where while not fully capable of what true elementals they were excellent replicas they replaces the hargel system which they could not manufacture with extra battery space and Jump capacity. This made it popular with both sides due to its compatibility with jury-rigging and parts from actual elementals.

Karl's head hurt, the word 'shutdown override' printed mirrored into his forehead by the many times he had slammed his face into the console. He was looking out into the black void, in a few hours. They would met up with a Jump ship and lave this system. Probably forever. Over to his right was Nemesis Mk 2 looking over the bow of H–46, beside him Desmond Miles, an IDF MechWarrior, who seemed more interested in the book he was reading, which had a very suggestive cover, than the view, no doubt he'd have seen it before enough times. A number of industrialmechs went about tying down or stowing deck items for the jump.

The A60M1 zeke sat idle on the deck of HMS Andrew waiting for its next mission, this craft had chalked up a full 243 confirmed kills on enemy fighters, 32 Surface naval vessels, 2 dropships, 49 light 'Mech, 23 medium 'Mech, 102 heavy 'Mech, 7 assault 'Mech. Beside this impressive craft a group of suicidal A60M zeros. Along the horizon there was one sign of any life, a plume of smoke rising from beyond, in the blue yonder. The deck was ghostly silent.

The body of Banager lay still, while other people rushed about, there was the smell of death, so many bodies like him made him become one of many, the red stains, the cleaners tried their best to minimise the flow of blood, the unused marble slabs shone. Not to him did it matter. It didn't matter to him that he would burn, nothing mattered to him.

The city of San Fransipsco was in the midst of rebuilding entire sectors had been reduced to rubble in the fighting whilst normally the clans do not fight in cities, the position of San Fransipsco had forced them to fight within the confines of the city. While civilian casualties had been minimal, devastation was rampant. Entire sectors where rubble. Throughout the city there was re remains of 'Mech, vehicles, battle armour, aerospace units.

(A/N just a quick note on the name of San Fransipsco, when found the city was called New San Francisco, but a corruption of it caused it to become New San Fransipsco, the new was then dropped hence the name, San Fransipsco)


	2. chapters 1 and 2

(A/N chapters one and two are run together rather than let everything be out of accuracy)

(Mission Name: Operation blue

Target world: Inverness

Objective: stop AXDR corp. Equipment exiting off world.

Secondary objectives: Capture AXDR corp. manufacturing facilities, Capture AXDR corp. informers, Capture Spaceship repair facilities

Expected time to achieve: 3–6 weeks

Expected resistance: tough resistance expected

Expected surface assault targets: New San Francisco, New San Francisco Oil fields, New Aberdeen, New Aberdeen oil fields, New Tokyo, New Tokyo – New San Francisco railway, AXDR Falcon Manufactory and New Tokyo shipyards.

Weather notes: Severe jet steams (5000 to 7000 km/h), unpredictable Jetstream variation, and long monsoon season.)

"This is flight G 27 to control, we are seeing unknown vessels approaching" called flight leader Nero san.  
"We've got it on radar, vessel not responding to hail" came the reply from the command tower.  
"They're launching fighters! They're of unknown model." Flight commander Nero san called out. "These aren't Pirates."  
"Permission to engage if they open fire" Command tower sent calmly. "No recognised Icons on main data base, comparing to those gathered by the Mechanised Volos-raptors"  
Nero san flicked his weapons off safety and began to pull into a new angle so he'd in an engagement have the star to his back. This seemed to tick them off despite him seemingly just breaking off to circle up and back.

2 of the lead craft opened fire with PPCs upon the squadron. The azure bolts going at his craft, they both passed by inches from his craft, his opponent was faster but he knew what he was doing, his craft span round exposing his cockpit. He then pulled round and for the brief moment his targeting system matched the target location of his foe. He fired. Hitting the opponent in the cockpit and along the wings. The cockpit exploded in a mass of gas, the enemy craft was dead. This became evident as it went spiralling off.  
"hostiles are Clan Ghost bears" chimed Control "take them out of the skies" by now more fighters had scrambled, Nero San was glad his squadron where putting up a good fight, so far only 2 had been destroyed, a few enemy fighters attempted to break away, he brought his craft round onto the tail of a second hostile. He fired, the enemy craft rolled at the last moment meaning the wing mounted weapons went wide. The 2 nose mounted pulse lasers dug into their fuselage striking something vital. The enemy craft exploded. "Squadron disengage, we can't win this fight" Nero san ordered. With that the remainder of his squadron began to pull away, gunning their engines towards the ground. The Clan pilots attempted to follow but were ordered to return to their dropship. Presumably to refuel and rearm.

Ground units scrambled as 4 more clan jump ships entered the system and disengaged their dropships. Radio operators already intercepted their location of landing. Ananas Tombé Gâteau. A plateau in the southern pole region, a city that grew off the carbon mines, gold mines, oil wells in the region. Civilians ran for bunkers, the city lacked the air of panic usually prevalent at such times on other worlds, everyone moved, far above the clan jump ships where barely visible but visible enough to kick everyone into high gear. The ICDF (Inverness City Defence Force) personnel where deploying, specialist section in city fighting they were a branch of the IDF (Inverness Defence Force) designated for defence of cities. Much of the ICDF nearby aerospace and VTOL elements where preparing for take-off. In the space of 20 minutes the entire 900 km2 area was shunted into a state of high alert, quite an achievement. Even as the last Civilians entered the bunkers the Dropships began to enter the atmosphere. Field Marshal Hugh Brown watched the Hostiles approach from the cockpit of the urbanmech, they had intended to some 200 km east but the winds had blown the hostile dropships some 200 km west of their target location, right over the city as they slammed down, Around him his Regiment waited for their orders 7 full Battalions.

(A/N The IDF vehicle sections (with the exception of VTOL) use a different organisation than most of the inner sphere due to the want for more paper strength, Units are organised into Squadrons of 3 with the exception of Super heavy units which qualify as a squadron each. Next level is called a battle company, sometimes a standard company of 12 units appears but they are uncommon and assembled of 4 Squadrons, a battle company consists of, 3 squadrons and 1 command vehicle. Battalions consist of 3 battle companies or standard companies, Regiments consist of 3 to 10 battalions)

"Major?" A voice asked knocking on the door.  
"Come in, Nemesis." The response came.  
The entered, tall and gaunt, with a serious look on his face. "IAFFC has reported Clan Ghost Bears Units in orbit, we are unable to ascertain how things have progressed, the sighting was 30 minutes ago I have only just got the information."  
"take 4 men with you, meet the Clans in combat as soon as possible, but do not put yourself at a disadvantage" The Major ordered him.

Karl Lupton watched the 2 forces duelling in the streets below an ICDF Battle Company of the 1st high, where taking on a clan Binary. Already the ICDF had lost 2 'Mech both smoking wreaks, for only one of the clan 'Mech destroyed, missing its head segment. Elsewhere the 1st high where failing to meet the clan's warrior's skill. Suddenly something sent a shudder through the building. Knowing this was a bad sign, he prepared to move. Suddenly the floor went from below his Awesome. Everything spun; he did every trick he knew, falling 200 stories. Even in a battlemech, was not a favourable idea.

Nemesis Mk 4 Picked out the enemy lead Mech, an Urbanmech. They had strayed off their landing target. They were not equipped for combat like this; his Loki was set up for combat on the oil field, not for city combat. He wrenched his Mech round a corner as an A/C 20 round flew right in front and slammed into the building to his left, just before he did. The skyscrapers entire side began to collapse sending Concrete and Steel tumbling down upon him. He avoided the worst of the damage, from the falling debris. But an unintentional death from above isn't falling debris. An Awesome left arm slammed into his cockpit, the leg slamming into the centre torso. Torso mounted PPCs blasted off his right leg, and then everything went dark except for the occasional sparking of a damaged control panel.

Karl's head slammed into the shutdown override button, for the briefest of moments his body spasmed, enough to fire off the torso mounted PPCs. He paused for a moment to collect him; every warning light was on, every single one. "Well that worked." He remarked more for making himself feel better than anything else. He ran though system checks as he slowly forced his Mech to rise. By some miracle he had sustained minimal damage. The ICDF where too busy in their swirling melee brawl to notice what had happened, beyond the obvious. An Mercury's centre torso exploded as an steak missile punched into the engine, an 'splat cat' modified Catapult returned with a volley ripping off the left arm of a clan Mech, The major's Mech fired a shot off, shattering a cockpit, causing a clanner to bail out. 3 azure bolts fired into the melee, quickly followed by the weight of an Awesome, 2 of the bolts splashed against the far buildings, the final struck the back of a Clan assault Mech, causing the entire Mech to keel over and the pilot to bail. Behind the awesome a Loki crawled away.

Cassandra was exhilarated, her Platoon was topside, they were the 2nd platoon 5th company 1st youth, She was the youngest here, porting an O9000MMG's ammo, and she held her rifle close. Then a door burst down, 5 biped figures entered, she identified then immediately Elementals, she fired, her Mk3 carbine hit their visor, the laser causing their head to vaporise inside their armour, the only sign of wounding was the suit falling lifeless. The clanners fired, so did the rest of the platoon, in the office space a fire let out, there was an explosion, bodies flew, people ran, the MMG clattered into action, she ran over to its position a laser vaporised an office wall behind her, she stumbled, papers scythed her legs from under her. A missile over her head, too close.  
she reached the gun, and swung the pack of ammo off her back, ducking away she watched as another laser passed overhead, she fired blind, then again, there was a dull thump, then the building shook, only then did something really bad happen, the sound of collapse roared through the building as something toppled, an entire wall was shorn away, debris flew, she got the glimpse of an Assault Mech tumbling in the rubble. She looked at the Elementals, 3 where down, the other two had taken cover, a grenade, it soared though the dusty air, and exploded, nothing, the machinegun swept back, hacking into the elementals, tearing armour, one toppled, the second staggered then fell.  
"who's left?"

"All forces withdraw, casualty rates too high." The order came through. Forces began their orderly retreat from the city, many families lost loved ones that day, few civilians could escape, and those that did considered themselves lucky. Clan forces swept across the desert, sweeping aside or bypassing defended locations, crushing units randomly encountered. Sometimes a squadron or lance would get the jump on a star and crush it, though these times where few indeed, the great expanses of soft sand where near barren of war, the paths though then where vital for the clans advance, the clans Mech, lacking the weight dispersion needed to avoid sinking was not present on their Mech or battle armour, sometimes in the sands you could find signs of these, an part of a limb. This ability to hammer the clans supply chains with super heavy units was the only thing slowing the clans; even then it wasn't doing much.

The tank 'Jerry the 4th' rode up onto another dune, the A114 gunboat's bow glinting as the tracks dropped sand before dropping and once again moving onwards through the sands, there was a light breeze, causing small wisps of sand to rise and swirl. Ahead two Panzer III ausf. Z climbed another dune. Alexander watched them from his position in the gunners' seat. Tracking back and forth. The engine's pitch changed as they began the climb the dune, the Panzer III ausf. Zs disappeared over the top.

Karl watched as his beloved Mech was modified replacing the legs with a massive tracked hull so he could fight in the desert, its visage might be taller than the alternatives, but it was dam well cooler. Also better heat efficiency.

(A/N end of chapter one, to simplify I'll also add chapter two in as well, begin chapter two)

A column of clan units where taking a nearby route, 3 Mechs and various support vehicles. Out here in the sands the only real danger was aircraft. The craft crested the dune, there, across the sands the convoy made its way through the desert, the road itself was barely visible. The two Panzer III ausf. Z fired, AC 2 rounds struck the lead vehicle, and dust swirled up hiding them from return fire. The larger craft fired, Alexander's gun hit the lead Mech straight though the head. How much damage was done could not be told as he only could Identify an hit before the sand obscured the target fire flew up into the sands. It cleared, the gauss rifle fired again. He identified that the Mech he had shot at before was lying face down in the sand. The sand stirred up too quickly to see if he hit.

An ER PPC bolt glanced off the gun mallet, the thicker armour taking less damage then would be expected. Light danced at the tank, lasers struck scoring paint but causing little damage, thank the gods for sand. An gauss shot came at the tank, it hit the camera directly, the metal slug tearing it from it's housing, with a push of a small button the view slits opened, lining up the third shot, he fired at an ammo truck, even as the sand blocked view he saw the explosion causing even thicker sand. The driver moved.

An A114 hover tank came out the sand, the gauss firing with precision, targeting tracks, wheels, vulnerable points, an lucky AC hit on the right air skirt caused it to flip as all the air rushed from beneath and land in the sand upside down.

The other 2 vehicles kept moving up on the ridge with the convoy trapped between the lead vehicles it was a slow affair, the 2 Panzer III ausf. Z picking apart the convoy with their AC 2s.

With the enemy convoy disabled. An land ship moved in to collect the scraped vehicles.

The A114s crew where almost all dead, only the gunner climbed out, bleeding, grinning, clutching a cloth to his head.  
"Alex, I told you, Just because the warhammer is useless doesn't mean it's a good idea to go in a tank." Called his little sister from the prow.  
"Bagged an Clan Mech though, the summoner, you want to drive it if it works? If not 'll have it, you take over the warhammer." Alex replied.  
"naa, the warhammer is soo epic, I want it soo much." Cassandra replyed.

The Skull crusher hulled awesome was out for kills. Karl let a grin form, his ex-Solaris VII Awesome's torso on a tracked hull, was often enough to cause pirates to flee. But these weren't pirates sadly, they had come to conquer. He sighted a lone Loki, running along a road, fired, sand everywhere, it got away. Though its right arm had gone at least 100 meters.

Up until the start of monsoon season, the war was clearly in the Clans favour, pushing rapidly north (it's the only direction they can go) they're sweeping up the southern continent, the bypassed garrisons striking at the flanks meaning warmachines have to be taken from to front to protect the convoys.

(hoped you liked it, next chapter won't be 2 bundled together and will be longer)


End file.
